Cross-Country Mission
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Gabby and her two best friends,Karina and Romy, get caught up with the Lab Rats in this cross country adventure filled with drama,action and twist at every corner!


**Ok so this is just a short story about lab rats. Has OCs,and maybe some romance. I do not own Lab Rats. All I own is the OCs,the games they play,and the plot. Also no hates! This is one of my first stories. LAB RATS FOREVER!**

I was at the park with my two best friends. Romy and Karina. We were kind of like a team. I was the oldest,then Romy,then Karina. Romy has the aggression,street skills,like picking locks and knowing how to get stuff, and agility,Karina has the sneakiness, persuasion and can fit into small areas that we can't. She also has the cute factor. I have the smarts, strength,electric and vocal manipulation, telekinesis,and I can control wind. We were all sitting on the equipment and dangling our legs off. "Hey watch this." I said out of boredom. I waved my hands around for a minute then it got really windy. "HAHA again! again!" Karina cheered. She is only 9 after all. "Ok here we go!" I said making her laugh. Another gust of wind blew at us and it made us smile. Romy hoped down from the platform and stood next to us. "I love looking at clouds." Romy said looking at the sky with us. We may only be kids but we are a team,forever. We stood there for awhile then went over to the bench. We sat and I moved a leaf with my mind out of boredom. Romy climbed up a pole next to us and sat at the top. We all sighed at the same time. I kept playing with my powers while Romy chased Karina around in a small circle. I saw three teenagers walking towards us. Two boys and one girl. "Guys, code 3-T . 2 blue 1 pink." I whispered our code to them. They immediately stopped and saw them as well. We ran and hid so we could think of a plan. Ever since we were little,people have always tried to hurt us so we decided to fight any body that gets in our way. "Chase,is this where you said it was?", the girl said. "Yes,Bree this is where the signal is coming from.", the smaller boy said. "But this is a PLAYGROUND!" The girl who's name must be Bree said. Then before I knew it she sped around the park and was back by the others. "Well,I don't see it,Chase. Maybe your data was wrong." Bree said to the smaller boy. "His name must be Chase." I whispered to the others. They nodded and we went back to watching. "My data is NEVER wrong. I have a super computer for half my brain!" Chase said. "wait did you hear that?" He asked the others. Then started walking towards us. "Come out I know you are there!" Chase told us. We jumped out and got into a fighting stance. "HAHAHAH Chill out Chase! it's just a bunch of little GIRLS!" The biggest one said after laughing and walked next to us. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. "Watch it jumbo!" Romy shot back and before he could recover I had him pinned to the ground. "Not bad for a bunch of 'little girls' hm?" I laughed while Romy and Karina took down the others. I gave them a signal and we got off of them. But instead of running away like they usually did, they stayed and looked at each other with concern. Me,Romy,and Karina were confused. We got back into a fight stance. we stared at them but in a second I was tied up with my team."GABBY help us!" Romy and Karina pleaded."Hey let us go!" I yelled. "Sorry we can't do that." Bree said and we were being hauled away by the biggest boy.

I saw my friends with tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry guys,I've failed you." I whispered to myself. "Gabby what are we gonna do?" Karina asked. "I don't know but trust me I'll find a way out of this." I tried to assure them. But truthfully I had no idea how we were gonna get home. I sighed and put my head down. I gave up on struggling and Romy and Karina followed. Karina looked like she fell asleep. She must have worn herself out. I looked around and saw the two other teenagers on a blue tooth-looking thing talking with some one. Then I looked up and saw the biggest boy still carrying me on one shoulder and my friends on the other. We had stopped in a strange part of the forest near my house. Practically nobody was out today and anyone who was didn't seem to care that they had captured us. He sat us down on a bench and Karina fell on Romy and was sound asleep. I sat straight up and was trying to figure out an escape route. Of course my hands were tied with some sort of invisible string but it was strong,really strong. Then the biggest one sat in between us and smiled. "Hi,I'm Adam. What's your name." He said cheerily. After I didn't answer his smile dropped then rose again. "Those two are my little brother and sister;Chase and Bree" He continued I looked over at them and saw they were still talking to whoever they where talking to. "I'm Gabby." I gave in. He smiled even bigger. I knew that if this ever happened that it was best to stay quiet and cooperate. I had promised myself that if this ever happened that I would save them first then save myself later. "Cool name! Who are they?" He asked and pointed to Romy and Karina. "They're my...Family and don't you DARE hurt them!" I said accidentally raising my voice. "Woah chill. I have siblings too. I won't hurt them." He said putting his hands out in defense. "Well we aren't really related but they're all I have. The one in the blue shirt and shorts with light brown hair is Romy. The short one with short black hair in the pink shirt and skirt is Karina." I admitted. His smile turned into a frown and looked back over to the other two. He smiled like he had just remembered something and turned back around to face me. The other two were walking towards us. "Hey Davenport said that at this rate we won't be back home for three weeks." Chase said. "Who's Mr. Davenport?" Karina said sleepily,waking up. "You'll be able to meet him very soon." Adam told her kindly. I moved over to them and grabbed them in a protective hug. "So either we walk for three weeks or you can ,you know." Chase said but it was directed at Bree. "No! They can't know about it ! Mr. Davenport told us so! Do you really want to disobey him AGAIN!?" She asked him. "No but we can't just walk for three weeks across the country!" Chase argued. "Look,we have to get going either way. We can deiced later. Let's get moving." Chase told her and Adam picked up Romy and Karina who had fallen asleep. "I can walk." I stated. He shrugged and started walking. I followed him and his brother and sister followed us. We had been walking for two hours and Romy,who had fallen asleep, was starting to wake up. Adam put her down and we stopped for a break. We were on the edge of the forest and there was a small circle of logs and a fire pit in the middle. We sat down on the logs and rested. I fell asleep.

I woke up about twenty minutes later,judging from the color of the sky. Chase was shaking me. Everyone else was already awake. Adam walked over to me and Chase. "Hey,wanna ride?" He asked offering me a piggy back ride. My feet were hurting to bad to refuse. I hopped on and we started walking. We walked for another couple of hours and it was about midnight. "Ok guys let's find somewhere to sleep tonight. We'll start again at sunrise." Chase said. He seemed to be the leader. We found a little campsite with some sleeping bags. I took one of the bags and found a spot to sleep. I just looked up at the stars. I couldn't escape now but I would find a way to leave. "Ok so should we super speed us home or walk the rest of the way. If we follow the same pattern then we will get there in about a week and a half." Chase said. They must have thought we were asleep. "We aren't aloud to show them our bionics! If they find out it could ruin the WHOLE mission! Chase come on we can handle a meesly eleven days of walking!" Bree said. "Ok well I think we should ask them." Adam said. "NO!" they both said to him at the same time. I just closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Guys,those little kids can't take any more walking. The littlest one looked liked she would die any minute,and the other ones weren't much better off." Adam said trying to help find a solution to the situation. 'Man,Karina has the touch! She actually made them believe she was exhausted. She just wanted a ride.' I thought to myself hearing their argument. "Why don't you just carry all three of them?" Bree asked him. "Because then he would be giving away his super strength. We can't have that happen either." Chase answered for him. 'Super speed? Super strength? What are they talking about?' I thought to myself. "Why don't we just take the bus!" Bree suggested excitedly. "yeah! I mean we do have some extra money. Ok we will get on the first bus in the morning. But tonight let's just get some sleep." Chase said ending their argument. "Agreed!" The other two said and they all went into their sleeping bags. I fell asleep as well after glancing around at my friends,they looked so innocent when they're sleeping.

"Guys,Wake up! We need to get to the bus station before five thirty or we'll have to wait six days!" I heard Chase say. My eyes were still closed but I was awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. When I opened them it was still dark and there wasn't even a glimpse of sunlight. "What time is it?" Romy asked groggily. "Four o'clock am. Now unless you wanna walk for a week then I suggest you get up." Bree said kind of bossily. Romy and Karina got up and walked over to me,Adam,Bree,and Chase, who were waiting to go. "Ready?" Adam asked them with a smile. They looked at each other then me. I slightly nodded and smiled. They looked back at Adam and nodded yes. We walked to the bus station and Chase bought us tickets and some food. "Eat up. The bus will be here in thirty minutes so we might as well have some breakfast while we wait." He said and we sat down at the bench. We each had a small,cardboard plate with pancakes and bacon. After a couple of minutes I had finished my plate and threw it away. So did the others. We were waiting outside and there wasn't much here. It looked like a desert. There was this small bus station and a many miles away was a really small town. The rest was dirt,sand, and trees. "Hey are you sure she is the one? What if she isn't and we wasted all this time!" Bree asked Chase. I was leaning against the building and looking into the distance. Karina came up to me and was being followed by Romy. The others were at the bench a few yards away. "Hey,Gabby. Do you know where we are?" Karina asked me. I looked around the area and then looked at a sign that read 'Bar-B-Q next Sunday!' then I looked back at my friends. "Yeah I know exactly where we are. You guys see that small hill with one tree on top?" I asked them. They looked then nodded. "Well we are about five towns,west, away from Katy. We are still in Texas,for now." I assured them. "ok but how do we get home from here?" Romy asked pointing in the direction of home. "Well we could walk back that way,but we are outmatched. Just wait it out and we will be fine." I told them. They looked satisfied so they walked away. "See,I told you she is the one. Only she would know where we are right now and know how to get back." Chase told Adam and Bree with a smile. I was confused but I saw the bus coming so I walked over to them. Karina and Romy followed. We stepped on the bus and I sat by myself in the back,across from Romy and Karina. I knew where ever we were going we would be traveling for awhile. "Hey." Chase said sitting down next to me. I was looking out the window. "Look you don't need to be scared. Trust me." He said trying to comfort me. "I'm not scared, they are and I have to be strong. For them. I'm not scared." I told him. I pointed to my friends but my eyes were locked on his. "Ok. But I never got your name. I'm Chase and that's my sis-" I interrupted him "I already know,Adam told me. I'm Gabby." I told him. He Glared at Adam who was sitting in front of Romy and Karina. He looked back at me but I was staring out the window again. "why and where, are you taking us?" I asked him not looking up. "I can't tell you right now but you will find out soon enough." He said. He got up and sat in front of me. 'What did he mean by that?' I thought and watched as trees and bushes sped by. It all looked like a blur. We were going really fast and I thought it was pretty fun. I looked around and every one except for me and Bree were clinging onto their seats. "Hey why are you holding on so tightly? We aren't even going that fast." I asked them. "We are going super fast! How are you NOT holding on?" Romy asked. I shrugged and looked out the window. I loved the thrill that you get when you go faster then things around you.

After a few hours I was getting hungry. "Hey what time is it?" I asked to no body specific. "It's twelve thirty. We will be stopping soon for lunch." Chase told us. That made Karina perk up. "Lunch?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah. This bus stops at diners for breakfast lunch and dinner. It also has pillow if you want to sleep. I would if I were you. We will be on here for three days." Bree said. Soon we were stopped in the parking lot of a small diner. We walked in and sat down at a booth. "So what are we getting?" Adam asked Chase. "Um,lets just get need to save the money we have left. But they can get whatever they want. Kids eat free." Chase told him. "YES! I'm gonna get cookies!" Karina said. "Karina you can't eat cookies for lunch. You have to get something else. You can have a cookie for desert." Romy told her. I smiled. "Karina loves cookies." I told Adam,Bree,and Chase. "I thought so." Adam said. We laughed for awhile at Romy trying to get Karina to order something other than cookies. The waitress finally came to our table and was wearing an apron and had her blond hair in a bun. She looked about forty. "Hi we will take three ham and cheese sandwiches please." Adam told the waitress. She wrote it down on her notebook then turned to face me. "We will take two macaroni and cheese's and one tuna fish sandwich please." I told her. She wrote it down and went into the kitchen. "Ok so we have forty minutes for lunch left and then we get back on the bus for another six hours,right?" I asked them. Romy and Karina shrugged. Adam and Bree pointed to Chase. "yes,then we have one hour for dinner. After that we will sleep on the bus until tomorrow. We will do the same thing for the next two days." He told us,then went back to studying a map. The waitress came back and gave us our food. "Yes she brought me a cookie!" Karina said,looking at her plate. I rolled my eyes and started eating my sandwich. Oddly,it didn't feel like we were being captured as much as on a boring road trip. Adam had made his sandwich into a 'monster' and was pretending to fight with it. "Adam stop making sandwich monsters and eat! We have to get back on the bus in fifteen minutes!" Bree scolded him. We giggled a bit at that then finished eating. We threw away our trash and Chase paid the bill. We got back on the bus and started driving. "Chase,where are we?" Karina asked. I think that was the first time that she has actually talked to them. "We are in.." He looked at a map before finishing, "In the middle of New Mexico." he finished. "Where are we going?" Romy asked. "Yeah where are we even going?" Karina mimicked. Chase looked at his siblings then back at her. He sighed in defeat. "We are going to California and that's all I'm telling you." Chase said. Karina looked satisfied and so did Romy but I wanted to know more. "Where in California?" I asked him. He stayed silent and looked away. This wasn't over. "Hey guys look,Adam's tossing a coin." I told Romy and Karina. The looked over and nodded. "So?" Romy said. "Just watch." I said with a smirk then I made the penny dance in Adam's hand then flung it at Chase. Romy and Karina were trying not to laugh. "What the! Adam!" Chase said rubbing the side of his head. "ME! you moved the penny!" Adam shot back. Now Karina and Romy were in tears. They were laughing like hyaenas! "No i didn't you threw it at me!" Chase said. "I didn't throw it at you! You pulled it away from me!" Adam yelled. Romy,Karina,and me bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" Adam asked us. They both looked at me,Romy,and Karina. "Nothing it's just,it's nothing." I said after calming down a bit. "Whatever you still hit me in the head." Chase said going back to his argument. "NO! you moved my coin!" Adam said. "Ugh! Neither of you did ANYthing! Gabby did it." Bree told them ending their argument. "Gabby,she knows. What are we gonna do?" Karina whispered. She looked terrified. "I didn't do anything. I have been sitting here the whole time." I said,trying to cover my tracks. They looked at each other then at me. "Ok,Bree was probably just imagining things. The bus must have hit a bump and moved the coin. Now let's just let it go." Chase said. I could tell he was hiding something but I didn't want to pry.

The rest of the time we were silent. It was seven o'clock and time for dinner. We stopped in the parking lot of a small cafe and got out. We went in and sat down. We had some soup and crackers. After an hour of talking and eating we got back on the bus. Within minutes of starting up Romy,Adam,Karina,and Bree had fallen asleep. Chase was sitting in front of me and was doing something on a map. It was pitch black outside and there were very tall trees surrounding us. I looked around and saw that we and one or two other people, were the only ones on the bus. "It sure is dark out there huh?" Chase asked me. He sat down next to me and we were looking out the window. "Yeah,it's kind of scary looking." I told him. "Not if you have people with you." He said. "I guess you're right. You know at first I thought you were mean but you aren't that bad. You're actually really nice,Chase" I told him. I turned around and he was smiling,as if he had been waiting for me to say that. "You're pretty cool too,for a thirteen year old." He said then we laughed quietly. I couldn't help it. I gave him a big hug and went back to looking out of the window. I could see, in the reflection of the glass, that he was smiling at me. Before I knew it I fell into a deep,dreamless,sleep.

It was late morning when I woke up. "Hey sleepy head. You missed breakfast so I brought you some leftovers." Chase said. He handed me a cardboard box with food in it. "Where are we now?" Bree asked him. "We are in east Arizona. We should be there in about another day or two." Chase said looking at the map. "Ok." Bree said. Romy and Karina came and sat next to me. "Gabby,I'm scared. We have never been so far away from home before. Are we going to be ok?" Karina asked me. "Yeah we will be fine. Don't worry,I'm right here. Now why don't we play some games?" I told them. They got happier when I mentioned games. "Let's play I spy! Let's play the color game! No I spy!" they argued. "Hey let's play Bug the little brother!" Adam said. I could tell this wasn't going to end well for Chase. "YEAH!" Romy and Karina said. They went to Chase's seat and started bugging and poking him. "Hey spiky head!" Romy said. "Yeah dorkenstein!" Karina followed. "HEHEH! Yeah what are you doing SHORTY!" Adam said. It got really silent then I heard a very deep voice. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY,MONKEY BRAIN!?" it was coming from Chase's body but it wasn't his voice. "What's wrong with Chase?" I asked frantically. "He um has anger issues?" Bree said. It was a pretty lame excuse but I did't care about that at the moment. "Adam calm him down!" Bree yelled at her brother. "Ok. Chase chill out I was just joking. Please calm down!" Adam said. "Let me go Fly SWATT-" Chase started then it looked like he blacked out. "What happened. ADAM! you turned me into SPIKE! This could jeopardize the whole mission!" He said waking up. "Who the heck is Spike?" I asked them. I was totally confused. "Um... We will tell you when we get there. For now just forget that ever happened." Bree said. I looked over and saw Karina huddled in Romy's arms. I went over to them and sat down. "Hey it's ok. You're ok. It's all over now. You are ok." I told them. The calmed down and gave me a hug. I hugged them back then went back to my seat. The rest of the ride was just like the last day. It was dark and cold. I was playing some games with Romy and Karina when Bree walked over to us. "Hey,what are you playing?" she asked us. "We are playing frog jump." Karina told her. "How do you play?" She asked sitting down in the circle we had made in the open space in the back of bus. "You over lap your hands and tag the other person's hand to the beat of the rhyme, 'Down by the river in the hanky panky. Where the bullfrogs jump from bank to bank sayin bamboo!' then whoever the last syllable lands on is out." Karina said. "Sounds fun. Can I play?" Bree asked us. "Sure join the circle." Romy told her. We played for a while and where getting tired. "Hey it's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep." Bree said. The rest of us followed. "Gabby,can I sleep next to you tonight? I'm scared that ,that Chase kid is going to hurt me." Karina said. "You can sleep with me and don't worry you're safe with me. And I promise,we will be fine." I assured her and we fell asleep.

"Hey guys,Get up. It's time for breakfast." Adam said shaking us awake. "Ugh! It's too early! Five more minutes!" Bree whined and put a pillow in front of her face and rolled over to face the window. "Come on Bree. Everyone else is up. We are near a mall!" Adam taunted her. I looked out the window and there wasn't a mall for miles. "OHHH! A mall! Let's go!" Bree said jumping up and pulling us off the bus. "HEY! There's no mall! You are a such a lier!" she yelled at Adam and slapped his arm. "Well I wasn't going let you sleep all day. We have to walk from here,remember?" Adam said in response. "Oh right. Well let's get breakfast then start walking." Bree said. We went into the dinner/gift shop. "Welcome to California!" the man behind the counter said. Chase waved then we walked over to the diner half of the store. "Ok,we have enough money for two more days of food and maybe a change of clothes for two of you." Chase said. "Let them get the clothes. I can handle it." I told him as Adam came back with six plates of eggs and bacon. I didn't know how he could carry it all but I didn't bother asking. "Eat up. You're gonna need it. We have another couple of days of walking. This is as far as the bus can take us." Bree told us. We ate slowly. We were scared. We were miles away from home and had no way of getting back. We had no idea of where we were going and why they took us. All of my initial fears washed over me at once and I was twitching and shivering severely. "Gabby,are you ok? Gabby? GABBY!" Romy tried calling to me but I couldn't talk. I got up and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed the sink and stared into the mirror. I caught my breath and the shaking had gone down to just minor shivering. I was so scared. I went back to the others after debating about it for awhile. "What happened? Are you ok? What was with that shaking?" Karina asked me frantically. "I'm fine,just let my imagination get the best of me. I'm fine. Come on let's get moving." I told them. Adam,Bree,and Chase looked at me then left some money on the table and we began walking again.

"It happened,Mr. Davenport. Just like you warned us. Yeah,uh-huh. Yes she did. We are about two days from the house. No we couldn't ride the bus out this far and we don't have enough money for another trip. Ok we will. See you soon." Chase spoke into his headset again. . We were walking down a path in the forest. I was next to Romy who was next to Karina. I eyed Chase then realized Adam had gotten in between me and Romy. I slid next to them and wrapped my arms around her protectively She thinks just because she's eleven,that she can take on any threat. Well she can't. "Hey if we go this way we will be out of here in half the time." I told them pointing to a hidden path. Chase looked around then closed his eyes and put his fingers to his temples. "she's right. Let's go." he said then started walking down the path. Soon we followed and were reaching the end. We saw a small city and lights. We walked though the city and saw a small shopping center and restaurant. We went into the store and bought Romy and Karina some fresh clothes then went to the restaurant to get some lunch. I had thought about running to the nearest police officer and telling them every thing but for some reason I didn't. I don't know why but whatever the reason it must have been a good one. We had sandwiches again but we didn't really care. We walked past the city limits and were back in the forest. We walked for another couple of hours and it was getting dark. "Guys let's set up camp and get some sleep." Chase told us. We pulled out our old sleeping bags and got a fire started. Me,Romy,and Karina made our own fire. We put some left over chicken on a stick and warmed it up. After dinner Karina fell asleep in Romy's arms and Romy was sleeping in a weird sitting position. I just stared up at the stars and tried to find constellations They always make me calm down. Soon I felt the dark pull of sleep take over and I was out.

The next two days went bye really fast. Just walking,walking,being carried,then walking again. "Ok we should be there by night fall." Chase said. "Good! I wanna be back in my lab and OUT of these stinky clothes!" Bree yelled. "Hey kiddo. Wanna ride?" Adam asked me. I looked back at Chase then Bree and nodded. Something about them seemed familiar. Only a little. Adam lifted me into his arms and carried me. We walked for another few minutes,or maybe it was days,or hours,I had been sleeping so I didn't know. We where suddenly at the door of a giant mansion. "Weh ah we?" I asked. Romy and Karina where at my side in an instant. "Gabby,it's ok. We're all here. Calm down." Romy cooed. I must have been talking like a toddler again. I only did that when I got nervous or scared. "Wi'm...Ok guys." I whispered slowly,trying to regain my speech pattern. Adam,Bree,and Chase gave us weird looks then went back to opening the door. They walked us down to an elevator. I was really scared. Were we with government agents? Where were we? How do we get out of this? What are they going to do to us? I thought these questions and was starting to panic. Chase put his arm on my now twitching shoulder. Oddly,I calmed down. But I was still on guard. Just then the cold,steel doors opened, revealing a giant lab with three tubes on the back wall. It also showed a small man with jet-black hair sitting next to a small island table. Romy and Karina clutched each other tightly,like two teenage girls coming right out of a horror movie,in 3D. I felt like I barely knew them though. It was a really strange feeling. This all looked so familiar. But more like a distant dream, than a memory. "FINALLY! I was getting worried. Who are they?" The man asked,looking at Romy and Karina. "She insisted on bringing them. They wouldn't leave." Chase said removing his hand from my shoulder. "Ok. Bree keep an eye on them. Chase,Adam put her into a capsule." The man ordered pointing at me. I ran from Chase. Ihit him in the shoulder and he stagered back. "Adam!" he called. The bigest boy came over and started to swing at me but before I could fight back Adam's arms were squeezing me. He put me in one of the tubes and shut the door. "WET ME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed,a little bit of my toddler voice slipping out. " Mr. Davenport,is she the one?" Chase asked the man,who's name was apparently Mr. Davenport. He pressed some buttons,which made me tingle and twitch. Then he pressed another button and a loud,high pitched noise went off. It really hurt my ears but I had to suck it up. "What was that?" I asked him. He smiled. "Yep she's the one." He said. They all let out a relieved sigh and sat down. "Welcome to the team." Bree said happily. "WHAT!?" Romy,Karina and I asked at the same time. We were all confused and lost. What the heck was going on?

* * *

**Ok sorry this is a super long story but I can't work the chapter thing right now and mt laptop isn't working. Yes,there is going to be a sequel I just didn't want to put it in this one. Review or P.M me with comments or suggestions. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
